Glitches
This page lists the various G'l'itches and errors that can occur while playing LittleBigPlanet. Removed glitches will become separated when such a thing occurs and be placed in the Removed Glitches. Custom Scoreboard Glitch You will need only 1 player. To do this glitch you need to delete the entrance. Select a big block (Metal or Stone) and let it fall on the entrance, destroying it. Make a large cardboard box which is bigger than the scoreboard. It should be at Wafer-Thin (the smallest) thickness and not at the frontmost layer. Then, get a scoreboard and hold it directly infront of the cardboard box, then press the Circle Button. This will automaticly place the Scoreboard, due to the fact that there must be at least one entrance, and the Scoreboard counts as one. Glue the scoreboard to the box. Once you have done that, delete the exess cardboard around the edges. Make the Scoreboard invisible by pressing the L2 Trigger and place stickers and decorations on the cardboard. You may then turn the Scoreboard visible again by pressing the L1 Trigger. See through music glitch Go to My Moon, get any music out, and make it so big you can finally see through it. * Eye Galaxy glitch (LBP2)- Go into create mode. Get out the evil eye. Make it as big as possible. Voila! A galaxy is in there! Naked Sackperson (LBP2) Go to the cut scene (or Introduction) where Larry Da Vinci saves you with three players. When Larry Da Vinci frees you from the wooden claw, the third person will have the default costume. get two sacks at one time with one controller (temp) go next to a spawn area (entrance,checkpoint) change your controller to second controler.switch back as needed to get 2 player objects in levels. See Through Head (LBP2) Open your Popit menu, go to Stickers, put a purple sticker on your sackperson, then go to Costumes. Put on the Sofie hair, then get as close to your sackperson as possible, then tilt his/her head to the side, and you will be able to see through the head. Stuck in The Darkness glitch Go to the level, once you reach the part when Don Lu's dog gets trapped in the pitfall, quickly grab on to him when the dog almost gets trapped in. You will see the collector grabbing onto the dog, without saying anything. Next get on the skull elevator and, if doing this correctly,you will see the dog floating next to the skull. Get on the dog and get down by jumping off. The collector appears again but this time, he says his line. He, and yourself, will be trapped in the level, as the Skull elevators aren't moving. The only way to get out is to restart the level or get back into the pod. You can also get stuck in the darkness by taking off all of the fur from Don Lu's dog by using the sticker and decorations edit tool. Once you reach the second highest platform, try pulling the lever, but the platform will not move. Long arm glitch (LBP2) There are two ways to do this glitch. You can place a block of sponge in the air (make sure to have it paused), then grab onto it from underneath with R1, then have another player delete it while you are still grabbing it. Your character should fall to the ground, but his/her arms will stretch to where the sponge was. Or you can place a block of hologram in moon and put a material tweaker on it, set it to grabable. then grab it. Alternernatively, you can create a large rotating wheel with a small bit of sponge on a bolt so it can swing and a dark/light matter platform near. Grab the sponge ball and when it gets near the floating platform (it can touch the platform), swing under it. If you do this correctly, you will get stuck under the platform and Sackboy' arms will stretch. Sackboy should then get pulled from the platform and spring back to the sponge. Get a block of sponge material and get a triggered explosive and set it near the block of sponge (It needs to be medium sized so it doesn't get destroyed), than have another player blow it up and your arms should glitch out and stretch out. See Through Wall (LBP2) This is a glitch which allows you to see through the boundaries of your level. Go to My Moon, go into hover mode, zoom out all the way, then tilt the Right Stick until you are looking all the way to the left. Then, past the boundary, you will see a blue background. This also works on the floor too. Just push your sackperson until he/she is squished on the floor and you will see the same. (Note: this only works on the basic layout) or go to moon and place a block of dark matter but before you place it make it as small as you can then place it. Crab Walk Glitch If you hold on to a grab-able floor and repeatedly click the left analog stick your character will eventually look like he's ducking like a crab and as long as you hold onto R1 you will walk like a crab. Bomb Hop Glitch Get an emitter and set it to emit an impact bomb at a force 50 and every 0.1 second. Unpause it and drop any material on it, but instead of blowing up, the object will be propelled away. This sometimes can happen to sackboy, but it must be timed properly. Non-killing spike Glitch First, take a spike and increase its size, then get a block of metal and increase its size also. Push the block of metal on to the big spike. Then delete the metal block and make the spike smaller again. Lastly, jump on it and you will not die if you did this correctly. Sack Fish Glitch A rare glitch first found in LittleBigPlanet 2, causes any ordinary Sackperson to breathe forever underwater. Along with the glitch, the X button is completely disabled when under the surface of water. The causes of this glitch is completely unknown as well as the cure being unknown. It may also be possibly done by jumping onto the water and, while in mid-air, pause and resume to open the popit and suicide. But do not hold it forever in which you will fall in the water and survive. ﻿You can also do it on the Moon. Make a new level with water in it. Make something high enough that you can do the glitch. Now do it in play mode. (you can do it in create mode if you want). Now see if you breathe forever. Sometimes it works in a way where all you do is jump in (if you're the lucky one with the glitch) and it happens. Cardboard Trimmed Polystyrene Glitch Get the custom car and dissolve everything except the rear bumper. The material appears to look like Polystyrene but with the trim around the edges of most cardboard materials. Lava/glow material (PS3) First, take a Hanging Claw and dissolve all but the fire in the Hanging claw's mouth. Then, use the unleathalize tool on the fire. It will look like lava and glow. You have to go to the Savannah level, "The Meerkat Kingdom" in LBP1 to have this glitch work. Note: you can also do this on LittleBigPlanet 2, but you need to have collected the object in LBP1. Secret Flower material Go to the islands template on My Moon and fly to the ground and go right until you see little flowers on green material. The flowers are not stickers, you can never get this material in a prize bubble. Cardboard wood material First take Frida the Bride and dissolve all but her lower jaw. Take the sticker of the wood, then increase its size and drop a bomb on the wood and now you see it's cardboard, but by now you should know that the wood look is not a sticker. Grabbable cardboard Get the big-belly meerkat and take the sticker off his head. It appears to be a sponge like material, being rounded and grabbable, but it has the texture of cardboard. Spinning Sackboy First, take a block of dark matter and put it in front of your sackboy's chest. Then put a motor bolt on the dark matter and move your sackboy into the air and watch him spin. Moving gas material (PSP) Make a block and then gas it. Put it in the air then go to the Popit Menu and pick a material in the material changer. Turn the gas into that material and it will still be gas, but it will look like the material that you made it look like but going down. See-through Scoreboard Put a Scoreboard in your level (create mode) choose the glass material and put it in front of the scoreboard. You can then see through it to the background of the level. Removable Starting Checkpoint Go to a blank level. Move the starting checkpoint away from the wall. Then, make a huge block of basic metal spanning all three layers. Finally, drop it on the starting checkpoint. If excecuted correctly, the checkpoint will dissolve (if not make the metal block bigger). Leave the level (saving all changes, of course) then enter again, you should find you cannot access the level. One Layer Scoreboard Make a Scoreboard. Change the cardboard base to Dissolve Material. Connect a switch to it and dissolve it. You can now make it switch layers because it only occupies a thin layer. Weird Death Glitch In create mode, put a material on the floor and electrify it. Then go higher, come off hover and hold down Hold to Retry until you hit the electricity. Sackboy will then die very weirdly. Glowing Skeleton Costume Glitch To perform the glitch, you reset sackboy, then,you need to go to your My Moon, and tag one of your levels (or a blank one), and go into create mode. Hover above an electiric trap on pause. Drop down, press play, undo, and redo. Do this over and over till you get the costome. Another way to do this glitch is to electrocute your sackboy then press left then right very fast and if you did it right you should have the Zombie Boy. To keep the costume, it must be saved in "My Costumes". The glitch most likely occurs because, when being electrocuted, Sackboy "auto-equips" the glowing skeleton costume because it looks like a skeleton. How to Change the Plasma Color Before the processes kill yourself with any color plasma. The plasma you get after the processes depends on what plasma you got killed last. Invisible Dark Matter This is used a lot to make sure people don't go out of the boundaries of their level. The invisible dark matter is probably the most frequently used and popular "glitch". This is very simple to do. If you make Dark Matter the smallest possible, it will turn invisible. This can't be done with grid. It also works with rubber. It is unknown if this is a glitch or something MM purposely added. But judging by the way Dark Matter and rubber change shape when they're smaller, it's probably something MM can't fix. It's pretty beneficial for players, and even the most basic of players can do it. Fire "Object" Glitch Spawn a candle light from the light section, place it, now select the fire bit of the candle, then press L3. This copies the "Flame" part, and you can place it on other object. This glitch is very easy, and is quite popular within online levels. It has very strange properties, in fact, it is the most unique item in LittleBigPlanet. It acts like a decoration, and yet it can only be moved by a popit cursor in create mode. If it is attached to dissolve, it dissolves with it; however, if it is attached to a bomb then the object itself is destroyed but the light is still there. Doing this to many flames makes a sun effect. This can be seen without the sun effect through black glass. Secret Message Glitch This glitch makes it possible to make a image visible and invisible. First, you take a block and put a sticker on it. Then you use the fire tool to burn it. The sticker will no longer be visible, because of the fire, but if you put glass in front of the fire, you will be able to see the object as if it was not set on fire through the glass, and therfore, you will be able to see the sticker. This does not work in LittleBigPlanet 2. Invisible Sackboy In the Pod, grab the host, then, get the host to go on the computer. The other Sack person will be grabbing the air. This also happens if you grab someone in create mode and they go into Hover mode. Another way this can happen is in your Pod. If someone got plasmafied (another glitch) and when he plasmifies someone, the person will turn invisible. (Exept for his shadow) A way to get cured by the effect is to enter a level or restart your game. Removed Glitches The Wheel of Death (PS3) The glitch was removed only happens when you make something in max speed then grab something max speed might causes you to die and Sackboy cannot spawn anywhere and can't use the popit. Other players seem unaffected though. Grabbable Glass (PS3) This glitch was removed with a patch. The player would have to make something out of Sponge, turn it into Horrible Gas, and save it with Capture Object. Then, they would have to paste it in again from the "My Objects" page and unlethalize it. The result would be an otherwise inaccessible material that looked like glass but could be grabbed. Plasma Material (PS3) Have a material that will have the properties of plasma. (This has become a feature in LittleBigPlanet 2) Property Exchange (PS3) This removed glitch allowed players to take the physical properties from one material and put it in another. (these materials where never fixed, and therefore can be found as prizes in some community levels.) Bolt On Sackboy (PS3) Put an object any size or shape in front of Sackboy. Then, attach a bolt to the obect, make sure your sackperson glows faintly blue. If you did it right it will stick to your sackboy and stay. Works on LittleBigPlanet 2. Verified by Moto_Rox. WARNING: It can cause levels to be unplayable. It has recently been patched. Sackbots Attached to Items Place a Sackbot, and then take a block of material and then try to glue it to the Sackbot. As a result, the sackbot will get the material stuck to him. The best material to do this with is Hologram as it does not weigh the Sackbot down. God Glitch (PS3) This was a glitch in LBP2 that allowed people to use Create Mode tools (such as the Popit Cursor, Save Object, etc.) in Play Mode levels and Pods. This was done by adding the tool to the "Personal" menu in the popit and accessing the tool in a level/pod via the Personal menu. This glitch has been patched. Objects in Pod Glitch (PS3) This allowed you to put objects, stickers and decorations on your Pod in Create Mode. It is used by capturing a pod with the God Glitch (above) and placing it in Create Mode. Then, you can add things to your pod. When you are done, you save the pod as an object then return to your pod. Then, select the pod menu, and the customized pod will be in that menu. You could use it, and you would be able to interact with things in the pod. Adding objects in your pod by doing this has been removed, but you can still add stickers and decorations. Rare Glitches Swim in Air This was a rare glitch where, if you restart a level or return to pod and dive in water at the same time, you would swim in air. This has been reported once and is now patched. Black Popit There is a rare glitch where if you have a guest playing with you, and you reassign his controller, there is a chance his popit, and bubble colors will be completely black. How to "save" player glitches ' Now lets just say you got the plasma, fire or electric glitch, and you want to have it as a costume! If you ''do have it, then just save your costume. But you should find a way to cure the effect, then you will lose the glitch. Then if you want it on again, just choose the costume! '''Done! (Note that if your player is invisible, you cannot save it as a costume.) Invisible glass This is a very simple glitch. Add a block of glass. You can edit the thickness of the glass because it doesn't really matter. If you want to notice that the glass disappeared, then color it with stickers. (Or decorate it with stickers, it doesn't matter) Then add glass that is thin-layered. Pull it over the block of glass. You realize it has disappeared! Pull the thin-layered glass away. It reappears. 'Flat Scoreboard(LBP2) ' The first thing you have to do is go to an empty level. Then place a scoreboard. Take a tag and put it on the scoreboard in the middle on the bottom of the wafer thin "board". Then, while holding the R2 button, select the tag, then select the scoreboard. Now let off X then let off R2. Now copy the scoreboard and the scoreboard will be flat, but you cant put it down :( I accidentally removed the Pod Glitch thingy here to rewrite it, then I realized it said (LBP1) so it was a different glitch that I had thought. And I can't undo it. ---- Category:Glitches Category:LittleBigPlanet Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Decorations